The applicant's French Pat. No. 7 833 945 discloses a powder-depositing installation of integrated type which includes at least a cage, a powder supply system, a powder-recovery tank, and recycling units which include a powder-filtering system placed inside the cage which simultaneously forms a powder storage and dosing tank and a powder-recovery tank.
The invention aims to produce an installation of this type which can be used to deposit powder on the inside of hollow parts.
While the cage in accordance with the above-mentioned patent allows powder to be deposited principally on flat parts, this requiring only one narrow opening for the insertion of the parts on which powder is to be deposited, the installation in accordance with the present application includes an opening of large dimensions which allows the insertion of hollow parts which are necessarily broader than a flat part. The increase in the dimensions of the opening increases the possibility of powder escaping towards the outside.
The invention aims in particular to prevent the powder from leaving via this large opening.